This invention relates to LCD digital projectors, and more particularly, to such digital projectors having a compact housing that uses a single reflective mirror.
Currently, there are a variety of low-cost, LCD digital image projectors for use by consumers. Typically, these low-cost, LCD digital projectors include a large rectangular base having a light source therein for providing light. The light is passed through a LCD imager, which electronically provides the digital image, and then through a plurality of reflective mirrors as is well known in the art. The digital image is then projected through a focusing lens that projects the digital image external to the digital projector for display to the user.
Although the currently known and utilized digital projectors are satisfactory, they include drawbacks. In order for the digital image to have all the components necessary for eventual display, the plurality of reflective mirrors are used so that the light can be passed through all the necessary components and still be contained within a relatively small area.
Consequently, a need exits for an improved digital projector that is compact and reduces the need the number of reflective mirrors used.
A digital projector for providing digital images for display to a user, the digital projector comprises (a) a housing having its vertical dimension substantially greater than its horizontal dimension; (b) a light source enclosed within the housing for providing light; (c) a digital imager through which the light of the light source is projected for providing digital images for display to the user; (d) a single mirror for reflecting the digital image from the digital imager; and (e) a lens for receiving the digital image from the digital imager for display external to the digital projector; and (f) a plurality of wheels attached to the base for providing efficient movement of the digital projector.
It is an advantageous feature of at least one embodiment of the invention in which the digital projector is compact with a reduced number of mirrors.